duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Blame the Machines
"Blame the Machines" is a song by Duran Duran, released on the All You Need Is Now album (iTunes download) on 21 December 2010 and on 21/22 March 2011 (CD version). About the song The song is based on a news story from Germany about a man who followed his satellite navigation device and ended up driving the wrong way on the autobahn. The song is a commentary on how reliant the world has become on technology, always assuming that the machines will be right. The style of music has a hint of early band material and includes British newscaster Nina Hossain singing the sat-nav vocals. Band comments Simon: This started off sounding like a Black Sabbath song but then got tempered by the keyboards – which is always what gives us our particular blend. John: The title came from one of Nick’s and my silly games, the idea being, “What would we call our offshoot electro ensemble?” The answer was “Blame The Machines”, which Mark loved. The lyric idea followed on from that, basing it on a story in the Herald Tribune about a German driver who was killed when his GPS sent him the wrong way up a freeway off-ramp. Music video Directed by Sebastian Mihailescu, this is a story about destiny, a story about control that stars Radu Saghin and Sebastian Mihailescu. The music video was chosen via Genero TV Contest. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Nina Hossain - vocals Lyrics I'm driving up the autobahn Losing my way as the night gets long The headlights shining in my face Scream out the danger of this place And now there's no way home This love affair is ended I should have known When I bought into the dream So like your solid soul To leave me lost and stranded I blame myself And I blame the machines I'm flying blind I'm speeding through I hate to think I've been fooled by you An interactive nightmare show Which never ends It just goes on and on and on And now there's no way home This love affair is ended I should have known When I bought into the dream So like your solid soul To leave me lost and stranded I blame myself And I blame the machines and now turn left I have control You are not Required To think At all Everything we hear (goes on and on) Everything we see Everything we love (goes on and on) Everything we feel Everything we want (goes on and on and on and on) Everything we do (and on) Everywhere we go (and on) Everything we know (and on) And now there's no way home This love affair is ended I should have known When I bought into the dream So like your solid soul To leave me lost and stranded I blame myself And I blame the machines I blame the machines Blame the machines I blame the machines Blame the machines I blame the machines Blame the machines See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs